


Иная история

by Ayranta



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существует великое множество вселенных, в каждой из которых известные нам события происходят по-разному, повторяясь снова и снова...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Историю пишут победители. У проигравших нет на это ни денег, ни крови на чернила (с)  
  
Ничто не берётся из пустоты, чтобы что-то произошло, нечто должно сгинуть в небытие. Никто не меняется просто так, на всё нужна причина.   
Торин Дубощит, вернувший Эребор и право называться Королём-под-горой, Аркенстоун, был одним из самых справедливых гномьих королей, готовым положить жизнь за свой народ. В принципе, он именно это и сделал. Многие полагали, что Торина коснётся проклятье, сгубившее его деда, Трора, но предположение оказалось ошибочным - он правил мудро, никогда не спешил в принятии решений и был абсолютно равнодушен к золоту. Некоторые даже полагали, что видели на его лице печать отвращения. Во всяком случае, на камень, занявший своё законное место над троном, он смотрел именно так.  
Торин отдал своему народу всего себя: после возвращения Эребора гном так и не женился. На поклон к гномьему королю приходили многие, но всем он ответил отказом. Злые языки говорили, что Король проклят, иные шептали по углам, что он себя за что-то наказывает.   
  
Поход, затеянный им, дабы вернуть свой дом, изменил Торина, но не только его: каждый из тех тринадцати, что пошли за своим королём, вернулся другим. Не мудрено, конечно, ведь вокруг самого похода тайн крутилось больше, чем вокруг судьбы самого Саурона. Поговаривали даже, что в походе было не тринадцать, а четырнадцать участников. Что последний был даже не гномом. Но после Битвы Пяти Воинств его никто не видел. Чем загадочный «вор» прогневал Короля, никто не знал. Кто-то утверждал, что он не выполнил контракта, кто-то, что оскорбил Торина, а некоторые договаривались даже до того, что «вор» украл Аркенстоун и передал камень эльфам. Впрочем, такие разговоры быстро пресекались: никто не хотел оказаться в опале.  
А Торин, сын Трайна, внук Трора, так и не простил себе смерть того, кого когда-то сам поклялся защищать.  
  
 _Дубощиту приходилось воевать и раньше, кровью его напугать было трудно. Особенно здесь, на поле боя. Кровь была всюду и в полумраке сумерек отливала чернотой. Битва кончилась несколько часов назад, но только сейчас Торин понимал, что произошло на самом деле. Уже многие дни его разум был помутнён золотой лихорадкой, жаждой проклятого камня. Он не видел ничего, не слышал чужих слов, только упоительную мелодию, которую пел ему Аркенстоун. Эта песня не покидала своего короля много дней, возможно, звенела в душе многие годы. И только сейчас стихла совсем. Дубощит почувствовал, как подгибаются колени. Ладонь аккуратно дотронулась до чужого плеча, потрясла замершее тело и тут же отдёрнулась в ужасе._  
Кровь. Всё было в крови. И, если бы рядом не лежал труп Азога, Торин бы не поверил, что именно полурослик тогда оказался перед ним. Именно его кости тогда ломались. Король не обещал его защищать, всеми силами желал избавиться от надоедливой обузы, но раз за разом спасал никчёмное существо. А потом существо спасло его. Теперь уже трижды. Существо…   
«Его имя – Бильбо», кто-то его так и припечатал. Совсем недавно, но уже в другой жизни. Да, Бильбо, малыш-хоббит, что до последнего верил в потерявшего разум Короля. Смотрел на него возмущёнными, обиженными, но такими серьёзными и верящими глазами. Сколько глупостей хоббит натворил за время похода? Не счесть. Теперь уже не натворит. Ни одной. Ему было не место среди тринадцати сумасшедших гномов.  
Торин хотел извиниться после Битвы. Найти полурослика и пафосно выразить ему благодарность. Хотел, конечно же хотел! И лишь тихий голос внутри шепчет иное: не хотел, не извинился бы. Только посадил в клетку до скончания века.  
  
Но теперь уже поздно. Некого сажать, не перед кем извиняться. И всё из-за этого треклятого камня.


	2. Пустота

Виды здесь, рядом с Эребором, были просто удивительные. С этими суровыми местами не могла сравниться ни мягкая, окутывающая красота Ривендела, ни загадочно-опасная у лесных эльфов. Эребор, с виду одинокий, опасно неприступный и совершенно каменный, но на деле принявший с распростёртыми объятьями. Нигде хоббит ещё не ощущал такого покоя и таких терпких эмоций: цвета стали ярче, звуки – насыщенней, ощущения пьяняли. Куда уж до этого места далёкому и до скучности правильному Ширу? Пожалуй, Бэггинс мог понять, почему гномы так стремились вернуть себе это место, и дело было не только в золоте, притаившемся в глубине горы.  
Сейчас, сидя прямо на льду, Бильбо в полной мере мог оценить красоту Эребора, освещаемого последними лучами солнца. Поистине, упоительное зрелище.   
С трудом прикрыв глаза, хоббит сглотнул. Внутри противной змеёй свернулось ощущение странной, страшной беспомощности, слабости. Он не чувствовал холода льда, в который упирался ногами, периодически поскальзываясь, случайно задевая то один, то другой быстро застывавший ручеек. Рядом неподвижной сломанной куклой застыл Великий Король, вернувший свой дом и рассудок. 

_Бильбо быстро-быстро мотал головой, шепча что-то себе под нос, проглатывая окончания слов. Он не давал Торину договорить, по-детски уверенный, что если Дубощит не скажет тех самых слов, если кто-нибудь придёт… Перед глазами стояла пелена, лишь моргнув, Бильбо понял, что это были слёзы. Крупные капли, падавшие на кольчугу едва дышавшего гнома.  
Торин мягко улыбнулся, с трудом сглотнув, дёрнул рукой, будто хотел поднять её, погладить непутёвого, неправильного хоббита, спутника, вора – погладить мистера Бэггинса по голове, успокоив, защитив. Бильбо едва не рассмеялся: даже на смертном одре этот несносный гном думал о ком угодно, но не о себе. Это было неправильно. Нечестно. Не так должно было закончиться их путешествие, не так. Кто же теперь будет править? Как же без Торина восстановят Эребор? Это же… это…_

_Чужой вздох совпал с судорожным всхлипом хоббита. С каждой секундой полурослика трясло всё больше, Торин же становился всё расслабленней. Они будто поменялись местами, как ночь и день: на рассвете Дубощит пылал яростью, а Бэггинс был спокоен, на закате же…  
Торин мягко, устало улыбался. Упрямец, завершивший все свои дела. У него всё же получилось это. Получилось сказать. Он уходил во смак, приятно тянувшую за собой, расслаблявшую пустоту с лёгкой душой, выполнив долг, успокоив совесть и себя. Гном знал: теперь всё будет хорошо. Эребор отвоёван, Кили будет замечательным Королём, а теперь и нанесённая в дурмане болезни обида была смыта извинением. Он уходил с лёгкой душой, отдав, как ему казалось, все долги, а Бильбо оставался с неподъёмным грузом за плечами и разраставшемся куском льда в месте, где ещё совсем недавно билось сердце._

_Бэггинс всё ещё прижимал чужую рану, хотя даже сам понимал: это бесполезно, но остановиться, отойти просто не мог. Он должен был что-то сделать. Должен. После всего, что…  
Бильбо не отрывал взгляда от Торина, шёпот постепенно перешёл во что-то успокаивавшее, невесомое, что обычно говорят детям, которые долго не могут ночью уснуть. Хоббит не покидал своего Короля, видел, как жизнь постепенно уходила из потухавших глаз, как силы уходили из деревеневшего тела. Он был готов к тому, что будет дальше, убеждал себя как мог, но всё равно, когда Торин замер окончательно, оторвал дрожавшие ладони от ран, легонько толкнул в плечо, всхлипнув чуть слышно._

_\- Торин? – тихонько, с надеждой. Потаённым страхом, горьким осознанием, ещё не успевшем затопить сознание, но уже приметно обосновавшимся в районе горла, не дававшим вздохнуть, но яркой, сверкавшей, затмевавшей всё иное надеждой, неверием и подступавшим, ослеплявшим отчаяньем._  
\- Торин?! – уже громче, удар пришёлся на грудь, Бильбо затрясся сильнее, ощутив острую нехватку воздуха. Ладони судорожно сжимались в кулаки, тряслись, но не от холода. Сердце пропустило удар, а после ухнуло вниз.  
\- Торин! – хоббит почти кричал, вцепившись в чужие плечи уже обеими руками, встряхнув коченевшее тело так, что чужая, тёмная голова мотнулась чуть вперёд. – Нет…  
\- Нет! Не смей! – Бильбо взвыл, сжимая пальцами меховую накидку Дубощита почти до хруста, до боли. И зашептал, уговаривая. – Не смей, ты же обещал, обещал… 

_Лёд в паре метров от Торина разбился, окрасившись красным. Кровавые цветки расцветали там, где Бэггинс ударял кулаками о твёрдую поверхность, но боли полурослик не чувствовал. Да могла ли сравниться несчастная ссадина с раной, оказавшейся в его сердце?  
Король под Горой спал вечным сном, казалось, за ним уходила и душа малыша-хоббита, оставляя оболочку пустой._

Бильбо не знал, сколько времени провёл, скрючившись в дрожавший клубок боли и отчаянья; сколько так, не двигаясь, почти не дыша, просидел, когда, успокоившись, уже лишившись всех сил, устроился рядом с Торином. В голову лезли совершенно глупые, идиотские мысли, хоббит думал о чём угодно, о самой пустой, незначительной мелочи, но не мог заставить себя повернуть голову, запоминая своего Короля… друга **таким**. Торин был не сломанным, не безразлично-безличным, он был спокоен. Бэггинс знал: на губах гнома замерла мягкая, почти нежная улыбка, а глаза смотрели с надеждой вдаль. Бильбо знал, но повернуть голову не мог.  
Силы стремительно покидали хоббита, тот со странным, скорбным, почти мертвенным равнодушием, словно со стороны, ощущал, как медленно пропадали и чувства. Постепенно всё уходило на второй план, сначала успокоилась яростная боль в груди, превратившись в слегка саднящую, потом ушла и она, оставив онемение, безразличную пустоту. Сердце билось всё медленнее, но громче, отдававшись в ушах барабанным стуком. Бильбо перестал чувствовать своё тело, витая где-то вдалеке.

А потом он услышал _его_. Странный, убаюкивавший голос. Сначала тихий, едва заметный, больше похожий на шёпот ветра, но с каждым мигом звучавший всё громче и громче. Этот голос был приятным, обволакивал, обещал покой, обещал радость, богатства, жизнь, обещал… обещал, что больно больше не будет. Что все потери останутся позади, что жизнь вновь станет безмятежной, спокойной, будто и не было никакого похода, что Бильбо вновь станет обычным, _нормальным_ хоббитом.  
Бэггинс не был героем, за которым идут в бой, рождённым завоёвывать целые королевства и воодушевлять одним своим присутствием. Он был всего лишь маленьким, глупым хоббитом со страстью к приключениям, который кинулся в омут с головой, даже не предположив, чем может закончиться история, где есть место дракону. Он и так уже пережил больше, чем было возможно. Бильбо защищал близких, даже ценой предательства, жгущего спину разочарования, но выдержать это… эту… потерю не мог. Это было слишком. Собственные чувства его смели.

Бэггинс прикрыл глаза, заслушавшись мелодичными обещаниями. И крупно вздрогнул, когда рядом опустился Гендальф, бесцеремонно нарушивший его уединение. Осоловело похлопав глазами, хоббит невольно скользнул взглядом по сгрудившимся вокруг своего Короля гномам. Как он оказался так далеко, Бильбо не знал. Он отстранённо наблюдал за происходившим, на несколько секунд в душе встрепенулись какие-то чувства. Подобно Смаугу, воспарившему над горевшим городом, они затрепыхались, а после замерли. Бильбо Бэггинс снова прикрыл глаза, согласившись на всё.   
Голос не обманул. Может, чуть приукрасил действительность, но не обманул. Полурослик чувствовал. Улыбался, нервничал, представив неожиданный визит друзей, дёргался, неловко врал, прощаясь с волшебником. Говорил о Торине, почти не задыхаясь. Боль стала терпимой, он смог добраться до Бэг Энда, обустроиться там, отвоевав своё имущество у злобной родственницы. Бильбо прожил жизнь добропорядочного хоббита, у которого была слава чудака. Не слишком большая цена за умиротворение: никто не лез с расспросами, разве что соседские детишки, у него было много времени на книгу. И на то, другое, занявшее все мысли, его всего. Его кольцо. Его прелесть.


End file.
